


The Past is Present

by DanieXJ



Series: The Rules of Happiness [1]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F, No Covid World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: Kerry Weaver doesn't often get drunk, and never gets drunk and bakes, but, her life has just changed massively.
Series: The Rules of Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Past is Present

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Waterloo-Kitchener's art. The Original Art can be found HERE: https://waterloo-kitchener.tumblr.com/post/629075416687296512/can-i-get-an-at-home-kerry-drinking-some-wine

"Ma... are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kerry frowned, "Did you use the last of the... the red tail?"

Henry put a hand on his Mom's shoulder. "Mill? Red Mill? No. You're staring at it Ma."

"Oh. Yes." She took a long drink of wine. "I may have already put it in."

Henry took the glass from her hand. "We're done with drunk baking for tonight. We'll..."

Kerry grabbed the slightly taller 16 year old Henry in her arms. "I'm so sorry Henry, I screwed up again. Courtney..."

Henry cut his mother off, "Is not worth even your bad wine. She... " He shook his head. "You and me against the world Mama. That's all we ever needed right? Now..."

"We should move back. I should never have come to Miami, we... we should move back. They want me you know." Kerry's eyes fluttered. "I don't think I'll bake tonight."

Henry hid a smile, "Good choice Ma. This way to your room."

"Dara..."

Henry took the green sweater off over Kerry's head, and helped her lie down on her bed, pulling the covers over her. "It's nearly midnight Ma. My little sis is fine. Just get some rest."

"Love you Henry."

Henry paused, his hand on the door. "Love you too Ma." He gently closed the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes. "Damn you Courtney Brown for breaking my Ma's heart."


End file.
